Electronic devices that accept input from users are ubiquitous, and include cellular phones, eBook readers, tablet computers, portable media devices, and so forth. Increasingly, users desire these devices to be easily portable yet remain capable of rapid and accurate data entry. Traditionally, input devices have been located on the front of the electronic device. However, placement of an input device on the front of an electronic device results in the user obscuring their view of a front-mounted display during data entry.